This invention relates to medical diagnosis, and more particularly, to an apparatus and process for examination and diagnosis of spinal disorders such as intervertebral disc herniations.
Numerous non-invasive diagnostic or non-destructive testing or imaging techniques are known. The techniques include radiation techniques, such as X-ray, gamma-ray, and computerized tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques. Such techniques have been used in both industrial and medical examination.
Examples of such systems and techniques are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,332; 4,472,822; 4,316,091; 4,112,303; 3,766,387; 3,432,660; and 2,281,931.
Medical examination devices are generally annularly- or ring-shaped and vertically oriented and the patient is examined in the central opening along a horizontal axis that is generally normal or perpendicular to the device. Most frequently due to considerations relating to the weight of the examination device and patient comfort, patients are examined in a horizontal or supine position.
However, various of the foregoing techniques have been used to examine standing patients and seated patients for dental and brain-related purposes. Moreover, some devices are said to be capable of examining patients in a vertical position but are believed to pose stability problems, etc.
A great percentage of the population has back problems which necessitates examination and diagnosis of the spine. Moreover, it is known that stress on the back or spine is minimized in a lying or supine position, and it is also known that stress may be induced in upright seated positions due to the effects of gravity on the spine. Furthermore, it is known that flexion of the spine while seated will additionally increase the load and stress in the spine and increase the pressure within the intervertebral disc, causing it to bulge if damaged.
Currently, examination is done with the patient in the horizontal position so as to minimize discomfort and maximize the convenience in use of present equipment. However, in order to examine the back, it is believed that the patient should be subjected to stresses he may normally encounter (such as from gravity) and that during examination it may be desirable to variably and controllably stress the patient's back.
It is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for examination of patients with a back-related problem in which the effects of gravity can be induced and the stress conditions can be variably and controllably applied.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.